


To be Alone with You

by hobbitgirl83



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitgirl83/pseuds/hobbitgirl83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cast of The Hobbit have been really busy on a particular week, sexually frustrating some of them. The next day is going to be their last day of work for a while, so why not take advantage of the early morning before work ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	To be Alone with You

**Author's Note:**

> Something VisionsOfCody and I wrote together, enjoy and leave kudos if you like it :)

It was 3 in the morning and Dean still hadn’t slept. He was frustrated. The busy filming schedule had meant he had barely even seen Aidan over the past week, let alone do anything else. He knew Aidan was just as frustrated as he was. They’d normally text each other, or even skype, until one of them (usually Aidan) fell asleep.  
Dean could feel his cock twitching just thinking about Aidan. He pushed his hand down his boxers and stroked it, biting his lip. It was no good, he needed Aidan but they wouldn’t have a proper chance to be together until tomorrow night.  
That’s when Dean had an idea. Who said they could only see each other at night? And he wasn’t exactly going to get any more sleep tonight. He smiled as his plan formed. Sure, waking Aidan up now would mean the younger man would probably get tired around lunchtime. Tired Aidan was cute, but also grumpy and stubborn. Still Dean thought, it would be worth it.  
He pulled his gown on and found the clothes he was planning on wearing that day, just sweatpants and a vest, gathered them together in his arms and set off. Aidan’s trailer was only on the other side of the caravan site but it seemed to take ages to get there. What if someone new what they were up to? Not that they would, they wouldn’t tell anyway.  
Thankfully Aidan’s trailer door was unlocked. Richard had been nagging Aidan about locking it but it looked like he hadn’t listened, luckily for Dean. He crept in, shutting the door behind him and putting his stuff in the living area.  
Aidan was still asleep as Dean predicted. He took just a moment to look at him. He missed this, waking up and just watching Aidan sleep until the younger man finally woke up. He looked so adorable too.  
“Aidan” Dean whispered, brushing curls out of Aidan’s face  
“mmmm” Aidan groaned  
“Aid! Wake up it’s me!”  
“Dean?” Aidan mumbled  
“Yeah it’s me”  
“Why?”  
“Well” Dean said, sitting on the bed “We haven’t had much time for us lately so I thought…”  
“We’re going to have sex?” Aidan asked, instantly more awake  
“You read my mind” Dean grinned  
Aidan sat up and yawned  
“Sure you’re alright doing this? I know how tired you get” Dean said  
“I’ll be fine” Aidan grinned, leaning over to kiss Dean’s mouth gently. Dean kissed back hard, wanting Aidan after so long  
Dean pushed Aidan onto the bed “Fuck I’ve been waiting for so long”  
“So’ve i” Aidan panted  
Dean started kissing Aidan’s mouth again but soon moved down, hungry for every inch of him. Aidan was moaning in no time  
“Fuck Dean, slow down”  
“Sorry” Dean said breathlessly “I want you baby”  
He did slow down. Taking his time gently caressing and sucking at Aidan’s thighs.  
“How badly do you want me?” Dean growled  
“So badly”  
“How much do you want my mouth on your wet little cock?”  
“Please Dean” Aidan moaned  
Dean smiled and stroked Aidan’s hard length, gently at first, then get harder until Aidan was a writhing mess beneath him. Eventually Dean took Aidan’s cock in his mouth and started sucking him faster until Aidan was on the edge  
“No Dean, please…I need you inside me”  
“Are you sure baby? We haven’t done that for a while” Dean asked  
“Please”  
“Of course baby”  
Aidan got up onto his hands and knees and Dean knelt behind him, reaching to stroke his cock. He inserted a finger into Aidan’s hole, massaging it slowly  
“Is that ok baby?”  
Aidan nodded  
Dean added another finger  
“Fuck Dean I need you in me!”  
“Shhh these walls are thin” Dean said “But soon my darling”  
Dean inserted a third finger and then removed his hand from Aidan’s warm hard cock to give his own a stroke, it was already wonderfully hard though.  
“Are you ready for me baby?” Dean asked  
“So ready” Aidan said  
Dean removed his fingers and slowly inserted his length. He started moving slowly, so Aidan could get used to the feeling. Soon his thrusts became more powerful  
“Fuck Dean, harder please i..i’m almost there”  
“Me too fuck Aid”  
With aloud moan, Aidan came onto the bed. Dean pulled out and did the same. They lay together for a few seconds, breathing hard  
“I’m so glad we did that” Aidan said  
“Me too”  
“Thank god this mad week’s over tomorrow”  
“Yeah, shit what time is it?”  
“We have time, just relax” Aidan said “We have like 45 minutes before we’re needed”  
“Good, is your alarm set?” Dean asked  
“Yeah why?”  
“We should sleep, I know what you’re like when you’re tired”  
“Cheeky” Aidan laughed  
He threw the ruined sheet on the floor before climbing into bed next to Dean. They spent the next half an hour talking instead of sleeping but neither of them minded. Then the alarm went off and they had to go.

Richard was asleep. It had been a hard week for all of them, even for Lee and Orlando, they had to do all the stunts possible. They were missing each other, but they were too tired to do anything but wish each other good night. He was sure he was dreaming of Lee when some moans woke him. He looked at his clock: 3:15 am.  
“What the fuck” he mumbled to himself. He stayed quiet to listen. It was Dean and Aidan.  
“Fucking unbelievable” he mumbled again. He stood up and looked through his window. There was no light in Aidan’s trailer, but he could see the shapes of their bodies. Naked.  
“I need to talk to those two motherfuckers” he said to himself. He surprised himself unable to stop watching. He bit his lower lip, trying to shake the thoughts he was having. He went to the kitchen for a glass of water, but he gave up after a few minutes.  
“Fuck” he said while walking out of his trailer. He walked until he was in front of Lee’s trailer, knocking hard on the door. Lee opened it half asleep.  
“Richard?” he was confused. The older man just grabbed him by the waist and crashed his lips against Lee’s, pinning him to the wall. Lee could feel Richard was hard.  
“God I need you” was all Richard could say, closing the door.  
“I can tell” Lee smiled, slipping one of his hands on Richard’s hard cock. He tightened his grip around it, making the older man moan.  
“Fuck yes” Richard was breathless already. He kissed Lee roughly again. The younger man was stroking his cock now. “Don’t stop”.  
“Naughty boy” Lee laughed, this time pulling Richard’s pajamas down. The younger man kneeled in front of Richard and swallowed all of his aching cock.  
“Fuuuck!” Richard grabbed Lee’s hair and began rocking his hips, fucking Lee’s mouth until it was red. Then he noticed the younger man had a hand inside his pants. “What do you think you are doing?” Richard stopped all of a sudden, taking his cock out of Lee’s mouth.  
“You want all the fun for you, don’t you?” Lee replied harshly. Richard grabbed him by the neck, forcing him to stand up. They crashed his lips again, Richard pinning Lee to the wall one more time, this time his hands traveled down to Lee’s ass. The older man thrust a finger inside Lee without warning. Lee moaned loud and his pants got wet with precum, but his hips couldn’t stop moving against Richard’s finger. “Fuck me, please” Lee mumbled.  
“That’s all that has been on my mind” Richard said to his ear, biting it. He took his finger out and led Lee to the bed, where he pushed him, falling on top of him, they took the remains of his clothes off and Richard licked Lee’s cock.  
“Fuck me now!” Lee demanded, pulling Richard’s hair.  
“Yes Thranduil” Richard licked Lee’s cock one last time and then he thrust his own deep inside Lee.  
“Fuck yes! Fuck me hard now!” Lee shouted, clenching the sheets as his body ache against Richard’s. Richard thrusted in and out of the younger man as Lee rocked his hips against him as well.  
“God you feel so good” Richard was almost reaching his climax.  
“Faster, make me come” Lee was begging, Richard’s thrusts became faster and harder.  
“Fuck I am coming!” Richard couldn’t stop now.  
“Come inside me! Fuck!” Lee came hard on himself. Richard followed him seconds later, coming inside the younger man. Richard fell beside Lee, both of them panting hard.  
“That was amazing” Lee was trying to catch his breath.  
“I am sorry, I just needed you” Richard was breathless as well.  
“Believe me, I was already hard even before you knocked on my door” Lee confessed, blushing.  
“I love to hear that” Richard said, kissing the younger man and stroking his face. He stood up and cleaned Lee. “I should go” he whispered.  
“Don’t you dare!” Lee sat up on the bed.  
“But...” Richard tried to reason with Lee.  
“I don’t care about the others, just stay with me please” Lee was begging. Richard walked to the bed and laid down beside Lee, who tucked them both. “Thank you” he said, hugging Richard tight.  
“We should sleep for a while” Richard said, stroking Lee’s back, but Lee was already asleep. Richard smiled and kissed the younger man’s forehead. After a moment, he was asleep as well.


End file.
